wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Bomber
The Devil Bomber is the Two Hundred Thirtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 19, 2018. Synopsis For over 150 years in the distant past two interstellar human states – the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance – were embroiled in what seem to be a never-ending war within the Milky Way galaxy. Out from the ravages of war emerged two young stars whose deeds would make them worthy of the appellation of Galactic Heroes. Plot The Episode begins with 4000 years before the Galactic Eggman Empire. Prologue= The history of the galaxy is briefly summarised, beginning with the establishment of the Galactic Federation in 2801 CE and its subsequent reorganisation into the Galactic Empire in 310 UC by Rudolf von Goldenbaum. It then continues with the founding of the Free Planets Alliance in 527 UC by a group of exiled republicans who had escaped from an Imperial penal colony under the leadership of Arle Heinessen and had voyaged for over half a century before discovering a habitable planet to settle in. The history concludes with the first contact between the Alliance and the Empire in 640 UC, which led to the war that is still ongoing. To end the war, the Empire have developed their ultimate weapons of victory, the mobile suits, a group of massive humanoid machines with the power to destroy an entire fleet of ships. |-|Battle of Astare= Commodore Yang Wen-li advises his superior, 2nd Fleet commander Vice Admiral Paetta, to abandon the Alliance's encirclement strategy and rendezvous with the 4th Fleet and the 6th Fleet immediately, fearing that the Imperial fleet under Reinhard von Lohengramm will counter it by picking off the fleets individually. Paetta, confident of the encirclement strategy, rejects Yang's proposal. The events then transpire exactly as Yang fears. As the Imperial fleet is routing the 4th Fleet, Yang tries to convince Paetta once again to rendezvous with the 6th Fleet but is rebuffed. His friend Jean Robert Lapp, a staff officer of the 6th Fleet commander Vice Admiral Moore, tries to convince the same to his superior, but to no avail as well. The 6th Fleet is then attacked and is quickly obliterated. Yang, fearing the worst, quickly draws up a plan and transmits it to the computers of all ships in the 2nd Fleet. After dispatching the 4th and 6th Fleets, the Imperial fleet turns towards the 2nd Fleet, and damages its flagship Patoroklos in the initial salvo. Paetta is gravely injured as a result, and he transfers command to Yang before losing consciousness. Yang then instructs the rest of the 2nd Fleet to follow his plan. When Reinhard tries to finish off the 2nd Fleet with a central breakthrough, the 2nd Fleet gives way to the charging Imperial fleet. The 2nd Fleet then converges at the rear of the Imperial fleet and counterattacks. The Imperial fleet is forced to continue its advance while trying to catch the rear of the 2nd Fleet. Eventually, both sides are entangled in an awkward ring formation. Unwilling to waste time and lives in a pointless battle of attrition, Reinhard retreats from the Astarte Starzone, allowing Yang to do the same. Upon his return to the Imperial capital Odin, Reinhard is promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral and appointed as Vice Commander of the Imperial Space Fleet by Kaiser Friedrich IV for his victory in the Battle of Astarte. The next day together with Siegfried Kircheis, Reinhard visits his sister, Annerose von Grünewald, favoured concubine of the Kaiser. Kircheis contemplates the past, remembering how he first met Reinhard and Annerose; how Annerose was taken from her family to serve the Kaiser, and how the loss of his sister ignited Reinhard's ambitions to depose the tyranny of the high nobles and the Goldenbaum Dynasty. |-|The Capture of Iserlohn= Yang Wen-li plans for his mission to capture the Iserlohn Fortress. The high-level staff members of the 13th Fleet is introduced: Commodore Edwin Fischer is appointed as Vice Fleet Commander, Commodore Murai as Chief of Staff, and Captain Fyodor Patrichev as Vice Chief of Staff. Finally, Sub-lieutenant Frederica Greenhill is appointed as Yang's adjutant under the recommendation of Alex Cazerne. For the sake of his mission, Yang also intends to enlist the help of the renowned Rosen Ritter, an Alliance special infantry regiment composed exclusively of Imperial exiles and their children. Yang then sets out together with Frederica to meet the regimental commander of the Rosen Ritter Walter von Schönkopf personally in their training base, and convinces him about the feasibility of his plan, and the integral role of the Rosen Ritter in it. With all the preparations in place, the 13th Fleet finally departs from Heinessen and reaches the Iserlohn Corridor after a long journey. After disrupting the Iserlohn Fortress's communications, which induces the fortress garrison fleet to launch and search for the source of disruption, the 13th Fleet then stages a mock attack against an Imperial cruiser in full view of the fortress, and retreats before the fortress can retaliate. The captain of the cruiser then urgently seeks audience with the fortress commander. he captain of the Imperial cruiser supposedly escaping from the 13th Fleet turns out to be Walter von Schönkopf. After succeeding in gaining access to the Iserlohn Fortress's command centre, he then takes the fortress commander hostage, allowing the Rosen Ritter to seize control and enables the 13th Fleet to dock in Iserlohn Fortress. When the Iserlohn Fleet returns, personnel from the 13th Fleet fire the Thor Hammer, inflicting major damage on the Iserlohn Fleet. The Imperial forces then withdraw away from Iserlohn Fortress, and Yang Wen-li's 13th Fleet succeeds in capturing the fortress, dramatically altering the balance of power between the Galactic Empire, the Free Planets Alliance and the Dominion of Fezzan in the Alliance's favour. |-|The Fall of Goldenbaum= An uprising takes place in Westerland, one of Duke Otho von Braunschweig's territories. He decides to kill all the inhabitants via a nuclear strike. Reinhard von Lohengramm hears about the plan and wants to send a fleet to stop it, but Paul von Oberstein thinks it is better to let it happen, so that the monstrous act can be recorded and used as propaganda against the high nobles. Reinhard hesitates and decides to think about it instead of simply ordering the attack stopped, and Oberstein's plan succeeds because he lied about the time of the strike, an act for which Reinhard is angered at his subordinate for, but does not punish. The images are then broadcasted throughout the Empire: Reinhard becomes the hero of the commoners and, even in Geiersburg Fortress, many think it is time to get rid of the high nobles. The Lippstadt Fleet makes a last sortie, but is defeated; Baron Flegel is killed by his men when he wants to make a suicide attack, and his crew flees to Fezzan. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, too proud to surrender, decides to commit suicide, but Bernhard von Schneider advises him to seek asylum in the Free Planets Alliance instead. Braunschweig is forced to commit suicide by Ansbach, his chief retainer, who promises to avenge him. September 797 UC: Geiersburg falls to Reinhard's forces, marking the end of the Lippstadt League. |-|Demise of the Terrarists= After Yang Wen-li's victory in the Battle of Doria, the National Salvation Military Council rapidly loses its control over territories outside Heinessen and is holed up in the capital planet, well protected by the Artemis Necklace. Yang decides to use propaganda and asks Baghdash to publicly admit that the Galactic Empire is behind the coup. Baghdash's speech is widely broadcasted throughout Heinessen. The leaders of the coup are astonished, but Arthur Lynch, the agent provocateur, reveals that Yang's accusations are true and admits having received orders from Reinhard von Lohengramm. Meanwhile, Yang manages to destroy the Artemis Necklace by ramming its elements with huge chunks of ice in near light speed. Driven to despair, the leaders of the National Salvation Military Council decide to surrender, though not before destroying all evidence of the Empire's involvement. Admiral Dwight Greenhill and Lynch are killed in the ensuing gunfight. Democracy is restored. Job Trunicht, hidden by members of the Terraist Church, comes back to power. Siegfried Kircheis arrives at Geiersburg Fortress. He has an argument with Reinhard von Lohengramm about the handling of the Westerland Massacre. Reinhard assumes full responsibility for Paul von Oberstein's actions. A message is sent from Odin: Klaus von Lichtenlade is plotting to get rid of Reinhard. Reinhard then receives some prisoners-of-war from the Lippstadt League; Adalbert von Fahrenheit joins Reinhard's admiralty. Ansbach comes in with Otho von Braunschweig's coffin, takes out a weapon concealed in the coffin and aims at Reinhard and misses; Paul von Oberstein shields Reinhard von Lohengramm with his body while Siegfried Kircheis grabs the weapon, but is killed in the process. Reinhard is devastated by his friend's death and is unable to make any decisions for a couple of weeks. His admirals returns to Odin to arrest Klaus von Lichtenlade for his alleged murder attempt on Reinhard and to secure the Imperial Seal to establish Reinhard's authority. Reinhard finally recovers and speaks to Annerose von Grünewald, who decides to retire to a small cottage; Reinhard feels left alone. Meanwhile, in Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky plans to keep a closer eye on Yang Wen-li and Reinhard; he dispatches Boris Konev, an old acquaintance of Yang, to work in Fezzan's High Commission in the Alliance, and sends Nicholas Boltik as Fezzan's ambassador to Odin, replacing him with Rupert Kesserling. Upon his return to Odin, Reinhard is appointed as Prime Minister while serving concurrently as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, effectively becoming the de facto ruler of the Empire. Kircheis is posthumously promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral and appointed as a member of the Imperial High Command. January 798 UC: Reinhard von Lohengramm, in his capacity as the Imperial Prime Minister and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, implements many reforms for the welfare of the people. Meanwhile, during a training sortie in the Iserlohn Corridor under Dusty Attemborough's command, contact is made with Imperial forces and the resulting outbreak of hostilities turns out to be Julian Mintz's first battle as a fighter pilot. The outnumbered Attemborough Squadron is on the verge of being crushed, but Yang Wen-li, concurring with guest admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz's suggestion, goes out of Iserlohn Fortress with the entire garrison fleet and saves the day (16 January). In Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky discusses with Rupert Kesserling the impact of both the Alliance Civil War and the Imperial Civil War on the respective parties and concludes that the previous balance of power cannot be maintained and it is now more beneficial for the Dominion of Fezzan to wholly support the Empire to bring down the Alliance. Yang Wen-li boards the Brünhild and meets with Reinhard von Lohengramm. Yang declines an offer by Reinhard to the position of Imperial Fleet Admiral, instead preferring to retire to a quiet life. Reinhard and Yang also discuss about governance and philosophy. The Treaty of Ba‘alat is announced, formally ending hostilities. The concessions within the treaty increase civil unrest as public anger turns from the Empire to former Alliance High Council Supreme Chairman Job Trunicht. Helmut Lennenkampf is appointed Imperial consul of Heinessen. Julian Mintz, Louis Machungo, and Boris Konev prepare to visit Terra. On 20 June 799 UC, the regent of the young Kaiserin signs a declaration abdicating the throne to Reinhard, formally establishing the New Galactic Empire. The youngster, Paul von Gekko steps in with his Dino Gundam and easily chases off the Terrarists as it was making their attempt to destroy his family. A sense of urgency broke out within the Terraist Church when Reinhard's marriage to Hildegard von Mariendorf was announced in January 801 UC, and that she was pregnant only added to their impatience as an heir to the Goldenlöwe Dynasty would complicate the Church's plans. To remedy this, a plot was hatched to assassinate the new Kaiserin. Paul von Gekko defeats and kills the Grand Bishop and De Ville with the help of Yuzuriha Sougetsu. |-|Departure to Dens= Leopold Schumacher is caught by the Imperial military police. Schumacher reveals that the last of the Terraists have landed on Fezzan. Julian Mintz and Reinhard von Lohengramm exchange stories and political viewpoints on their trip to Fezzan. Annerose von Grünewald and Hildegard von Lohengramm tend to him as he lays bedridden. Paul von Oberstein releases a rumour that the Kaiser plans to destroy Terra to lure out the remaining Terraists. Julian and friends notice the Terraists at the provisional Imperial residence and kill the last of the Terraists. Oberstein had used himself as bait and died in place of the Kaiser, although it is unknown whether it was done on purpose or was simply a miscalculation on his part. Reinhard is surrounded by all his top-ranking admirals, family members, and ministers as he prepares to die. Reinhard wants to leave his son with a friend equal to Siegfried Kircheis and chooses Mittermeyer's adopted son. Julian's staff members go their separate ways. On 26 July 801 UC, Reinhard dies, after leaving the New Galactic Empire and the decision to institute constitutional reforms in his wife and regent's hands. At the Mittermeyer estate, young Felix utters his first word and reaches for the stars, echoing Reinhard's ambition. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Racer Family **Mifune Gō **Kurio Mifune **Chim-Chim **Daisuke Mifune **Racer X **Aya Mifune **Sabu **Chim-Chim **Michi Shimura *New Characters **Galactic Empire ***Goldenbaum's Galactic Empire ****Rudolf von Goldenbaum ****Reinhard von Lohengramm ****Annerose von Grünewald ****Siegfried Kircheis ****Willibald Joachim von Merkatz ****Paul von Oberstein ****Wolfgang Mittermeyer ****Hildegard von Mariendorf ****Helmut Lennenkampf ****Neidhart Müller ****Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld ****Julius Elsheimer **Resistance Alliance ***New Rebel Alliance ****Yang Wen-li ****Frederica Greenhill ****Alex Cazerne ****Julian Mintz ****Dusty **Original Galactic Terrorists ***Grand Bishop ***De Villie Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon